


Time Is Relative

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Bones is grumpy in the mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bones' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my darling Kardigone on Tumblr. Just a heads up, it's quite dialogue heavy.

"Bones."

"Bones."

"Bones."

"wha'?"

"Wake up."

"Go 'way."

"Bones, you have to get up."

"Don't wanna."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease get up."

"Why should I?"

Jim huffed a sigh against Bones' neck, earning him a sleepy 'stop it' from the doctor. It was disgustingly cute.

"You gotta get up or you're gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

Bones was slightly more awake now and Jim could tell he'd got his interest. He smiled against the tan skin.

"Your birthday present of course."

"Jim, I told you. No presents."

"Ah, but this one is special."

"Is it so special that I have to get up at-" he checked the chronometer to the side of the bed- "at three in the morning."

"We're in space. Time is relative."

"Jim-"

"Bones, seriously, you're gonna miss your birthday present. I will be so pissed if you do. Get out of bed."

And so Bones got out of bed, grumbling as he went. His look of annoyance slowly edged it's way into a look of confusion as Jim began leading him up to one of the observation decks. It was dark and deserted.

"Gee, Jim," he drawled, "You really know what a guy wants."

Jim just shushed him and pointed at the dark sky.

"Shut up and watch."

And so Bones shut up and watched. He was about to ask just what they were watching for when the sky was suddenly illuminated with colours. Pinks and blues and greens and oranges and purples swirled across the view screen. They twisted and twirled and wrapped around each other and then as suddenly as they appeared they were gone again, leaving Jim and Bones in darkness once more.

Bones turned wide eyed to Jim.

"What was that?"

"Your birthday present."

"Yeah but wh-"

He broke off with a short 'mmph' as Jim pressed their lips firmly together. His arm snaked around Jim's waist as he pressed further into the kiss and he could feel Jim's hands sliding up the back of his shirt.

"You're hands are cold," he murmured against Jim's lips. Jim laughed softly, warm breath ghosting across Leonard's face.

"Happy birthday, Bones," he chuckled and pulled him in again.


	2. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a continuation of the previous chapter. I felt that Jim's first lines in this fic could be taken several ways and after I wrote the first one I couldn't help but make myself sad.

"Bones.”

"Bones."

"Bones, you gotta get up."

"Why?"

"Bones, you have to."

"Go 'way."

"Bones, please."

"Don't wanna."

"Please get up. For me."

"I don't think I can."

Jim pressed a kiss against Bones' hair, earning him a half-hearted grumble from the doctor. It would have  
been disgustingly cute if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Come on."

"Or what?"

Bones was fading fast now, his breath coming in short, shallow puffs. Jim buried his face in raven hair.

"Please."

"Jim, I told you. I don't think I can."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong."

"Am I so wrong that-" he coughed, a bead of blood bursting at the corner of his mouth- "that I can't just  
stay here? I'm a doctor, dammit, I know I haven't got long anyway."

"We're in space. Time is relative."

"Jim-"

"Bones, seriously, you're gonna get up and I'm going to take you to medical and they're gonna fix you all  
up.Okay?"

And so Bones got up, gasping sharply as he went. They were halfway to medical before his legs gave out beneath him and they found themselves on one of the observation decks that had miraculously survived the attack. It was dark and deserted.

"Gee, Jim," he panted, "You sure do know how to fix a guy up."

Jim just shushed him pulled him in close.

"Shut up."

And so Bones shut up and Jim held him close, murmuring to him all the time. He could feel himself slipping into the darkness when the sky was suddenly illuminated with colours. Pinks and blues and greens and oranges and purples swirled across the view screen. They twisted and twirled and wrapped around each other and then as suddenly as they appeared they were gone again, leaving Jim and Bones in darkness once more.

Bones looked up wide eyed at Jim.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"But wh-"

He broke off and dissolved into great, wrenching coughs, blood pooling at the corners of his mouth. Jim pulled him closer still, tucking his head up under his chin, holding him tight and placed a hand over the ragged wound in Bones' side as if he could hold in the life that was now slipping away.

"My hands are cold," he murmured against Jim's neck. Jim sighed quietly, the sound catching in his throat. He listened as Bones' breathing evened out, his eyes slid shut and he lay heavy in Jim's arms.

"Goodbye, Bones," he whispered and held him in the dark.


End file.
